


Things are never as they seem

by Fietsmandje



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsmandje/pseuds/Fietsmandje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Adam are fighting over who gets to bed Bill. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are never as they seem

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first things first, this was a goose-assignement and the summary was the actual goose (I'm not kidding :')).  
> Second I'd like to apologize, cause I wasn't a fan of Adam when I wrote this. I did respect him for his being open about his sexuality but it took me a while to actually start to listen to his songs... Once I did that I was hooked but... yeah...  
> Anyway enjoy this and let me know what you thought of it.

“He’s coming with me!”

“No way! He is coming with me!”

“Can I maybe decide for myself who I am coming with?” Bill looks from one brawler to another, as one pushes the other hard. That Tom would be fighting over him, he really had expected that, but that Adam would go against him, he hadn’t. Right now they have been standing opposite one another for half an hour already and every attempt Bill makes to keep them apart, fails. He has had enough and wants them to act normal. What does it matter who’s bed he sleeps in? Tom has to learn how to share and Adam... Adam should learn once and for all that Bill does not like to be told what to do.  
Bill gets up and walks out of the room, “I’m going! Let me know when the two of you can act normal around each other! I’ll sleep at Gustav’s tonight!”

There is no reaction; both men are trying, by staring each other down, with all their might to get the other to give in. Bill growls and then storms out of the house, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

“Huh? What was that?” Tom reacts to the slamming of the door.

“Bill?” Adam looks around himself questioningly, but the singer has left.

“Your fault!” comes from their mouths at the same time, something that leads to a new staring competition. Then they yell at the same time; “How is this my fault?!”

“He wouldn’t have walked away if you hadn’t been there!” Tom spits out his words out and then has to brace himself because Adam finally has had enough of the yelling and staring and has thrown himself on him. The first fist to hit a face is the one Tom throws however, after that he feels a scratch on his cheek.

“Jesus, fight like a man, sissy!”

“I am fighting like a man!” Outraged Adam puts his arms over one and the other, before he gives Tom a big shove, causing the latter to fall to the ground. Tom doesn’t put up with that and grabs Adam at his arms to pull him down. The two roll over the floor, regularly hitting each other with a flat hand or fist. At the moment Adam finally makes a fist and wants to let it come down in Tom’s face, Tom turns his face away and he hits the floor. Adam sits up and looks down at his hand, “that huhurts!”

He swallows a couple of times to prevent the tears that appear in his eyes from falling, but he cannot prevent one rolling over his cheek.

“Oh shit, where does it hurt?” Tom sits up and grabs the hand Adam holds against his chest carefully with his other hand.

“Well gees, where do you think?! On my hand!” Adam tries to pull his had from Tom’s, but he’s afraid to pull too hard for fear that it will hurt more.

“A kiss to make it feel better?” Tom puts his lips on the red spots on top off Adam’s hand just in case and kisses when he hears an approving sound. When he feels a shiver, he sticks out his tongue and licks the little wounds that lie on the knuckles. A soft moan is his reward, Adam’s free hand finds its way to his cheek and starts to caress it softly. Tom looks up and lets go of the other hand, it immediately finds its way to Tom’s neck and before they both know what happens, their lips are on the other set and a kiss is initiated that seems like their life’s depend on it.

After what seems to the both of them only minutes, Tom pulls back and puts his forehead against that of the older man in front of him, “ehm... Sorry?”

“Sorry for what? It isn’t like Bill and I really have something together. It’s like he’s toying with my feelings, you know?”

Tom nods and softly caresses Adam’s cheek, “he doesn’t know what he’s missing. Most of the time he only thinks of his own pleasure, that is exactly why he and Anis are no longer together. Anis couldn’t take it anymore and now lives in the mountains as a lumberjack.”

Adam looks at him again and presses himself more against the body beneath him and then starts another kiss. This time he makes sure his mouth is not all the way closed and as soon as Tom gets on to that, a tongue finds his way inside again, sliding softly over his.

“Tom, can we take this somewhere else? The floor is a bit hard,” Adam asks when they’ve been playing tonsil tennis for a while already and it’s becoming a little tight in their pants.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, maybe we can take this into the bedroom.”

Adam gets off Tom with some difficulty, sticks out his good hand and pulls him up. When they both stand straight, Tom leads Adam towards his bedroom and hopes its tidy enough for the singer. He has let himself go a little when he heard Bill’s plans for the night. Where that jealousy came from, he doesn’t know. Although, he might have been fighting with the wrong person just now. Before he can think about it more, the door has closed behind him and he finds himself pressed against the wood, a pair of lips on his and a tongue seeking permission to enter his mouth by sliding over his full bottom lip.

How the pair ends up undressed and on the bed is a hazy history; Adam is almost certain Tom has managed to unbutton his pants and Tom would swear that Adam has done that to his, but it could have just as well been done by both of them. What they are sure of is that the feeling of their skin against the other is the most wonderful feeling they have felt in a long time.

They are so into each other that they don’t notice the bedroom door being opened and a tall shadow being cast inside. Bill looks upon the image in front of him and smiles before he turns and softly closes the door. He walks down the stairs whistling a tune and then walks out of the house, to Gustav who is waiting for him in the car; “I told you, didn’t I? If I can bring it to a fight, they will eventually admit that they like each other.”

“It could have gone another way just as easily,” the drummer answers, while he puts his seatbelt around him again and waits for Bill to drive off again, “just be glad you know your brother better than he knows himself. He would have never dared to admit this to himself if he would have had to do it himself.”

“No, you’re right. It’s a shame that I was wrong about Anis and Georg though.”

“You can’t have everything, Bill.”

The duo drives off in a comfortable silence and won’t be coming back until the next morning; the two men in the house behind them have a lot to ‘talk’ about.


End file.
